Without you
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Juste pour une histoire de possession. C'est pour ça que je déteste les sentiments humains. IL m'a tout appris, Lui me l'a pris. Comment faire sans toi, Karma ? - Histoire inspirée d'un RP demandée depuis un bon moment par mon sushi - Assassination Classroom et tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Yusei Matsui ( fanfic de #Historia) OMEGAVERSE
1. Prologue

p data-p-id="ca45f07d897fe6605c9b3c40ff94a3cc"Du sang. Je suis né dans le sang, j'ai nagé dans le sang./p  
p data-p-id="6ff27326a7cfabd90a7c5587d20204ba"Il y en a eu sur mes vêtements, sur mes mains, sur mon visage. J'aimais voir le sang couler, et la personne décéder sous mes yeux./p  
p data-p-id="1f08f1b9e952b38305a2ec5646ff674e""La prochaine cible se trouve à Kunugigaoka, et c'est un élève ?"/p  
p data-p-id="d7af7bcecbae36e18ac4122e5471c453"J'avais décidé de devenir professeur dans l'établissement où se trouvait ma cible./p  
p data-p-id="97378a24cab9592e6f3dccfb05378a9d""Donc vous souhaitez devenir professeur ? Très bien. Je vous prends à l'essai pour une année. Vous enseignerez dans la classe E."/p  
p data-p-id="ada4804bd15183b9b1a7964ca97c310a"J'ai accepté sans broncher. Cet homme était le père de ma cible. J'étais prêt à tuer son fils, puis partir. Quand je suis entré dans cette classe E, je n'ai senti aucune volonté./p  
p data-p-id="3dea3508f411d93c57ce5775a1cb626b"Tous les élèves baissaient la tête et n'affichaient aucun sourire. Sauf celui du fond. Même si nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux une demi-seconde, je l'ai ignoré, ne sachant pas quoi faire./p  
p data-p-id="92ac19db50aed242e509f67367c5728e"- Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre professeur pour cette année. Je suis le professeur Koro./p  
p data-p-id="3faa3e760168955524903d38f5d4baa5"Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé. Les élèves ont levé la tête, sûrement étonnés de ne pas entendre de nom de famille./p  
p data-p-id="7bdf14ce6a2d18c82e617f8c087e6e62"Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de tuer ma cible, de sentir son sang encore chaud sur mes mains. Oui, j'aimais voir couler du sang./p  
p data-p-id="c192d3a42cf9c80301acf9373752f467"Sauf le sien./p  
p data-p-id="57e4817ac9255490296e4533cbeda4ac"- Cela ne va pas être assez./p  
p data-p-id="d41ce7c9d279e6bfae508fd95a17d07b"Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre une demi-seconde, ma gorge s'est nouée. Et quand elle s'est dénouée, j'ai poussé un cri./p  
p data-p-id="8e816512f3cc61d27e1f7b6ca3ab4989"- KARMA !/p  
p data-p-id="7189a617da20818dee829baffd23b236"On l'avait tué devant mes yeux. /p 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'étais caché sous le lit. J'adorais me cacher pour qu'il me trouve. Un de nos jeux préférés.

\- Koro ?

Il passe la tête sous le lit.

\- Koro, je sais que tu es là.

\- Je suis pas là, ai-je répondu.

\- Qui est-ce qui me parle, alors ? A t-il rétorqué.

\- Le couvre-lit.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Oui, mais tu es trop idiot pour le remarquer, ai-je dit.

Il est passé sous le lit, pour me rejoindre.

\- Viens là, idiot de couvre-lit.

Il s'est allongé à mes côtés et je suis allé me caler dans ses bras. Il m'a câliné tendrement puis, après que j'aie caché ma tête dans son cou, il m'a embrassé la tête.

Avec Karma, cela fait 7 ans que nous sommes ensemble, depuis la "classe E". Nous sommes même mariés, et bientôt pères.

Oui, c'est plutôt étrange, me direz-vous. Mais il est un Alpha, et moi un Oméga. Et depuis deux mois, nous attendons un enfant.

Et il faut dire que Karma est plutôt impatient. Nous passons la plupart du temps ensemble, mais nous voyons aussi parfois Nagisa, son meilleur ami, et Gakushû, son rival.

Gakushû était ma cible, mais en fouillant mon téléphone, cette fameuse année de troisième, Karma a découvert ma véritable identité. Il a eu un peu peur au début, mais maintenant, il s'en moque complètement.

\- Est-ce que ça te dit, un fraisier ? Me demande t-il.

\- Tu le mangeras avec moi ?

\- Je veux bien te donner la cuillère.

Il commence à sortir de sous le lit. Je le suis en souriant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir au bar et sort le fraisier. Rien qu'en le sortant, je salive déjà. Il sort une assiette et me sert.

\- Viens à côté de moi, dis-je, alors qu'il sortait une cuillère.

Il obéit et vient s'asseoir.

\- Ah... me fait-il en me tendant la cuillère.

\- Tu t'entraînes ? Lui rétorquai-je en avalant le gâteau sur la cuillère.

\- C'est ça, moque toi.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'impliques autant. Karma...

\- Hm ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais Gakuhô sait que je suis un Oméga.

\- Où est le souci ?

\- Eh bien quand j'enseignais dans ta classe, il essayait de me séduire...

\- C'est pas bien une relation Proviseur-prof.

\- Une prof-élève n'est pas mieux, rétorquai-je. Ce que je veux dire... c'est qu'il pourrait être pire qu'avant.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Si ce type vient te prendre, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Il sourit et je souris à mon tour. Il me lâche et me sourit de nouveau. Je regarde le gâteau, et une idée me vient alors à l'esprit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On devrait m'étaler le gâteau sur mon corps.

\- Gaspillage.

\- Oui mais si tu le manges...

\- Ah, pourquoi pas. Et après, un peu de saké.

\- Tu le boiras tout seul, alors, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Je t'en mets sur le corps et je lèche.

La sonnette se fait entendre. Karma soupire en se tournant vers la porte. Je souris et m'approche de lui pour embrasser son cou.

\- On fera ça plus tard, on a sonné.

\- Pas envie... soupire Karma.

\- On peut aussi ignorer, commençai-je en passant ma main sur son torse nu. Tu es dans la bonne tenue en plus.

Je sursaute et fais volte face en entendant le bruit de la porte qui se fait défoncer.

\- Désolé, vous ne répondiez pas, nous dit une voix que je connais.

\- C'est pas le problème ! Crie Karma.

 _Ma porte !_

\- Tiens, un revenant, dis-je en direction de Gakuhô.

\- Bonjour Koro, ça faisait un bail, répond t-il en souriant et faisant un signe de la main. Je rembourserai la porte.

\- C'est pas le problème non plus !

 _Ma porteeeeeeee ! Bien sûr que c'est un problème !_

J'attrape la main de Karma et regarde Gakuhô.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Gakuhô ? Tu ne défonces pas les portes habituellement.

\- Disons que je voudrais récupérer quelque chose que je voudrais avoir, répond le père de Gakushû en me montrant du doigt.

\- Tu rêves, rétorque Karma.

\- Moi, ça ne va pas être possible. Je te passe une part de fraisier à la place, si tu veux, lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en levant mon assiette.

\- Je ne suis pas fan de la fraise, contrairement à toi.

 _Comment ça, il n'aime pas la fraise ?!_

Je lui souris, bien que légèrement nerveux.

\- Je suis marié, Gakuhô.

\- Oh, il y a différentes façons de t'avoir, comme te faire divorcer, ou faire en sorte que tu sois veuf.

Karma lâche ma main et se lève en souriant.

\- Va falloir que j'appelle Gakushû pour qu'il vienne chercher son petit toutou qui s'est enfui. Il aurait dû mieux fermer la porte de la maison.

\- Je ne divorcerai jamais et tu sais très bien que t'empêcherai de toucher à Karma, ajoutai-je en me plaçant devant l'intéressé.

\- Je connais tes points faibles, tu sais. Et puis j'ai beaucoup de relations.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu as bu ou fumé, mais y a un truc qui va pas là-dedans, balance Karma.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me veux et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et tu n'as aucune menace à nous faire Gakuhô.

\- Pour la même raison que tu es marié. Quant à la deuxième question, je n'ai pas de réponse. J'arrive toujours à mes fins.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu m'aimes ? Si c'est le cas, tu ne voudrais que mon bonheur, et tu sais que c'est Karma que j'aime. Je t'interdis de tenter de détruire notre couple, Gakuhô, lui lançai-je au visage.

Il sourit encore. Karma se met à côté de moi.

\- Je suis possessif. Je refuses que tu sois à n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Mais t'as pas une femme ? Demande mon mari sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sûrement pour me calmer.

\- Elle m'a quitté. Je ne parlais que de Koro.

\- Que tu sois amoureux de moi est un fait, cependant, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais de Karma, alors il est hors de question que je me sépare de lui.

Gakuhô lève les mains en souriant encore.

\- Mais je le sais, tout ça. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, comme si j'allais te laisser emporter mon mari, réplique Karma, sûr de lui.

Mais en même temps, je sens qu'il est un peu mal à l'aise. Je reprends la parole.

\- Admettons que je sois avec toi parce que tu as réussi à nous séparer. Je ne serais pas heureux avec toi, je ne me laisserais pas toucher et je ferais tout pour fuir.

\- J'ai bien envie de voir ça. Sache que, dans ce monde, tu fais partie des faibles. En cas de chaleurs, je n'aurai aucun mal à te faire mien. Tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir. Et mes relations sont plutôt bien placées pour me débarrasser de ton mari et faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus le voir.

\- Tu veux m'emprisonner, c'est ça ? Demande Karma, de moins en moins à l'aise.

\- Je n'aurai aucun mal à te déclarer _"ennemi public n°1"_ et manipuler quelques personnes.

\- Je préfère me faire tuer que vivre avec toi Gakuhô. Tu préfères me voir mort ou avec quelqu'un que j'aime ?

Il s'apprête à me répondre mais je lui coupe la parole en continuant.

\- Sache que je contrôle parfaitement mes chaleurs pour qu'elles n'aient aucun effet sur les autres Alpha, donc tes menaces sur ce que je suis, tu te les mets bien profond, tu verras, ça fait un bien de fou.

Karma étouffe un rire, même s'il est conscient que ce n'est pas le moment. Je retiens mon sourire et poursuis :

\- J'ai, moi aussi, des relations haut placées qui peuvent m'être utile contre toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal car j'ai du respect envers toi en tant que professeur. Seulement je ne tolère pas que tu t'en prennes à ma famille.

\- Et je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime, renchérit Karma en souriant.

\- Ce qui sera bien profond, ce sera moi. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens avec moi, de gré ou de force.

Gakuhô claque des doigts et la fenêtre se brise, car un homme est passé à travers.

 _Ma fenêtre ! Arrêtez de casser ma maison !_

\- Je connais cette tête... le mercenaire légendaire, j'ai juste ?

Craig Hojo, le meilleur mercenaire, trois fois plus fort que Karasuma. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait là, ça ne sentait pas bon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

\- Le soldat divin... me murmurai-je à moi-même pendant que Karma finissait sa phrase.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et le tire par le bras jusqu'à mon bureau, que je ferme à clé.

\- On ferait mieux de rester ici, Karma.

Je prends quelques poignards sur mon bureau et reste sur mes gardes au cas où.

\- Je me souviens de lui. On l'avait vaincu avec les autres, dans la classe E, soupire Karma.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de fermer à clé, je peux défoncer cette porte ! Lance Gakuhô depuis l'autre côté.

 _Mais arrête de défoncer mes portes !_

\- Tu penses que cet homme est de taille face à nous, Gakuhô ? Je te rappelle que toute son équipe a été neutralisée par ma classe ! Criai-je.

\- Sauf que de ta classe, il n'y a qu'un seul élève !

\- Je dois avouer qu'il marque un point.

\- Karma, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- Justement, tu m'écoutes et tu obéis, commence Karma en baissant la voix. Tu vas te planquer, vu qu'ils ne veulent que toi, donc ils ne devraient pas me faire de mal. Donc tu te caches, et tu attends le bon moment pour frapper. Et je ne dis ça pour toi, mais pour vous deux.

Sur ces mots, il montre mon ventre. Je détourne le regard, bien conscient du risque.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas au courant, mais je m'en moque, ils sont assez fous pour te tuer. Tu te caches et tu fais comme Nagisa. Le moment opportun pour faire le plus de victimes possible.

\- D'accord. Je ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisse le distraire.

Je pars ensuite me cacher dans un coin aménagé en cas d'attaque. J'entends la porte se briser.

 _Mais c'est pas fini de défoncer mes portes ?! Il aura intérêt à rembourser !_

Je sors légèrement la tête pour observer la scène, en espérant qu'il n'arrive rien à Karma.

"Vous ne connaissez pas les sentiments humains ?"

Je frémis en repensant à ce souvenir. Depuis que je le connais, j'ai appris à aimer, à avoir peur, à m'inquiéter.

\- Professeur Koro ?

Je rentre ma tête dans ma cachette. Je n'entends que des bouts de la conversation entre Craig Hojo et Karma, mais j'entends parfaitement Gakuhô, signe qu'il se rapproche.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas quitté cette pièce, Koro ? Faisons un pari. Si je te trouve ou que Craig se débarrasse de ton mari, tu es à moi.

Je ne lui réponds pas et tente de capter une faille dans son onde de conscience.

 _Une seule vague et je pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Il reste étrangement calme..._

\- Qui ne dit mot consent, mon cher Koro. Je prends ça pour un oui.

Je serre la garde de mon poignard et recule pour qu'il ne me voie pas. J'arrive enfin à capter une infime présence de stress. Je souris et m'apprête à le neutraliser quand un bruit de vitre brisée se fait entendre.

\- Zut, j'ai cassé le miroir...

 _Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Karma !_

Craig se relève, en saignant un peu. Gakuhô, ayant été attiré par le bruit, s'est retourné. Je sors en vitesse de ma cachette et fonce vers lui. Quand il se tourne vers moi, je laisse tomber mes poignards et utilise la technique du Nekodamashi, c'est-à-dire que je tape dans mes mains.

Je profite qu'il soit déstabilisé pour le pousser en arrière et le faire tomber dos au sol. Je reprends mes poignards en m'asseyant sur son torse et en plaçant les lames contre sa gorge.

\- Pas mal, dis moi... me félicite t-il en souriant. Mais je pense avoir plus de force que toi.

Il commence à se relever doucement. Je regarde Karma et Craig du coin de l'œil en pressant une lame contre sa gorge. Le sang perle et coule légèrement sur la lame. Il y en a un peu sur ma main.

Oui, du sang sur mes mains, il y en a depuis mon enfance. Mais je ne veux pas que Craig ait du sang de Karma sur ses mains, au sens propre. Le soldat divin a profité d'un mouvement de déconcentration de Karma pour lui mettre un couteau sous sa gorge.

Je garde mon calme, même si j'ai peur au fond de moi.

\- Relâche-le immédiatement, lançai-je froidement au mercenaire.

Je perds ma concentration une seconde, et Gakuhô en profite pour attraper mon poignet et me plaquer au sol. Faut dire que je m'attendais pas à celle là.

\- Bravo Hojo. Quant à toi, le rouquin, tente quoique ce soit et Hojo te tranche la gorge.

\- Allez vous faire mettre bien profond, réplique Karma, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hojo rapproche sa lame du cou de Karma, ce qui renforce mon stress.

\- Ne dis rien qui puisse te coûter la vie Karma, tu l'as dit toi même, ils sont assez tarés pour nous tuer. Gakuhô, relâche Karma, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Que dois-je faire de lui ? Demande Craig en montrant Karma.

\- Tue-le, répond Gakuhô.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je redresse la tête pour saisir sa gorge entre mes dents. Je le serre férocement, et Karma envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hojo, qui encaisse le coup.

Gakuhô frappe ma nuque et pince mon oreille. Je me crispe et mugis.

\- Cela ne va pas être assez, lance Hojo.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et le regarde mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre de Karma puis trancher. J'arrache la peau de la gorge de Gakuhô, et écarquille les yeux en voyant mon mari qui s'effondre au sol au ralenti devant mes yeux.

\- KARMA ! Hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux, et en tentant de me précipiter vers lui.

Mais cette pourriture est encore assis sur moi, en se tenant le cou.

\- Tu en as, de la force.

Il se recule et je fonce vers Karma, enfin essaye, car Hojo saute sur moi et me ligote, avant de me menotter les poignets. Je n'arrive qu'à toucher son sang. Je ne réagis pas plus, à environ 20 centimètres de son cadavre entouré d'une petite flaque de sang.

Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. Une foule de souvenirs reviennent dans ma tête, tandis que mes larmes coulent.

"Je peux vous apprendre les sentiments humains, si vous voulez."

Oui, il m'aura appris les sentiments. La joie.

"Je suis enceint.

\- C'est génial !"

L'inquiétude.

"Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il va attraper froid, sous cette pluie..."

La colère.

"C'est Gakushû qui m'a poussé dans le lac !"

La tristesse.

"Ils ne veulent que toi, donc ils ne me feront pas de mal."

 _Tu le savais qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de toi, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as souri._

Oui, Karma, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Son sourire, ses expressions, lui.

\- On l'embarque, lance la voix de Gakuhô. J'ai besoin de soins.

On me met un bandeau sur les yeux et la bouche, puis on me traîne. Mon pouce effleure ma bague de fiançailles.

"Joyeux anniversaire !"

Son sourire. Je ne verrai plus jamais son sourire.

Je me laisse traîner en pleurant silencieusement, me maudissant de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré, me maudissant d'avoir été aussi impuissant, avec son sang sur ma main.

J'ai beau être né dans le sang, ce sang, j'aurais voulu ne jamais le toucher.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hojo me jette dans le coffre de la voiture sans délicatesse.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demande la voix de Gakuhô.

\- Rends-moi Karma... réussis-je à dire.

\- Je veux dire, une photo, un habit ? Karma est mort.

\- Il y avait un cadre d'eux deux dans l'entrée. Tu le veux ? Me lance la voix de Hojo.

\- Je veux rester avec mon mari... allez-vous-en, répondis-je.

\- Tu rêves. Allez lui chercher ce cadre.

Le coffre se ferme, et quelques minutes après, la voiture démarre. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

 _Karma... je voudrais tant être avec toi..._

\- Il aurait fallu que je sois un bêta et rien de tout ça ne se serait produit...

\- Sauf que rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'a prévu.

Je restai silencieux après les paroles de Gakuhô, et ce pendant tout le trajet. La voiture s'arrête et le coffre s'ouvre.

\- C'est une chance que Gakushû soit allé habiter avec ton ancien élève. Amenez-le dans ma chambre et menottez-le au lit.

 _Mon ancien élève ? Il parle de Nagisa ? Oui, je ne vois que lui..._

Un main m'attrape et me tire. Je tombe au sol, et on me traîne de nouveau. Je me laisse faire et m'adresse à Gakuhô :

\- Il a bien fait de partir vu le connard qui lui sert de père. Il lui a pourri une bonne partie de sa vie.

Un peu après, je suis jeté sur un lit, libéré puis menotté. On m'enlève enfin mes bandeaux et je vois Craig Hojo.

\- J'ai rien contre toi.

Il dépose le cadre de Karma et moi. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et moi, à peine. On voit aussi Gakushû et Nagisa qui s'embrassent en arrière-plan. C'est vrai que c'était Nakamura qui avait pris cette photo. Je lève mes yeux vers Hojo.

\- Va crever, espèce de pourriture. Si tu n'avais rien contre moi, tu n'aurais pas tué Karma.

\- C'est lui qui m'a cherché. Et puis je me venge d'i ans.

\- Il t'avait seulement battu et non tué...

Je baisse les yeux vers la photo et regarde Karma sourire.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. Il comptait le tuer quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Va t'en, tu me dégoûtes, lâchai-je sans quitter la photo des yeux.

Il part enfin, mais je reste immobile.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meure ?_

A cet instant, j'avais envie de me rouler en boule. Il m'aurait rejoint, et il m'aurait pris dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvre, me sortant de mes rêveries.

\- Tu comptes rester dans cet état longtemps ?

Je reconnais la voix de Gakuhô. Je le regarde rapidement puis reporte mon attention sur la photo. Il a un bandeau sur le cou.

J'aurais dû tirer plus de peau.

\- Quel autre tableau voudrais-tu que j'affiche avec ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un sourire qui montre ton envie de me tuer ? Rétorque Gakuhô.

\- Je ne te ferai pas cette faveur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par l'oublier.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus. Tu ne le remplaceras jamais.

\- Y aurait-il aucun espoir pour moi, quelque chose qui te relie encore à lui ?

Je déglutis et lève la tête vers lui.

\- Je l'aime, vivant ou mort.

Il soupire.

\- Voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je. Laisse-moi seul.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as une requête.

\- Je ne t'appellerai pas. Sauf pour m'aider à aller aux toilettes vu que je suis enchaîné. Va donc détruire un autre couple.

Il sourit et s'approche.

\- Je vais devoir te donner d'autres vêtements.

\- Ceux-là me vont très bien. Va habiller ton ex-femme, rétorquai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Point.

\- Je t'emmerde Gakuhô.

Il sourit encore et part. Sûrement pour me ramener des habits. Je baisse le regard sur mon ventre en soupirant.

 _Vu sa réaction excessive avec Karma, si jamais si apprend que je suis enceint..._

Je suis pris d'un frisson. Pourvu qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. Je tente de tirer sur les liens. Je veux rejoindre Karma, même si je dois rester avec son corps.

La porte s'ouvre, Gakuhô entre avec quelques vêtements empilés. J'ignore sa présence et regarde par la fenêtre.

\- La maison est barricadée, tu ne peux pas fuir. Et ta chambre est au 4e étage.

Il s'approche de moi, pose les vêtements sur le lit et attrape mon pantalon avant de me l'enlever.

\- Tu te changes seul ou je dois le faire ?

\- Tu peux rêver pour me toucher. Détache-moi et je m'habillerai seul, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

\- Jolies jambes, souffle-t-il en sortant, après m'avoir détaché.

Je me change en soupirant. Je garde mes vêtements à côté de moi. Ils sentent encore son odeur. Gakuhô rentre.

\- Je vais te laisser détaché, finalement. Tu as la salle de bain et les toilettes là-bas, derrière cette porte.

\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule en remerciement pour cette vie misérable ?

\- Tu préfères que je t'enchaîne ?

\- Si ça peut te rendre heureux, fais-toi plaisir.

\- Tu es vraiment entêté.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Je ne suis pas un chien et encore moins ton partenaire.

\- Pour l'instant. Il arrivera bien un moment ou tu oublieras ton "poussin", c'est ça ?

\- Je n'oublierai jamais Karma. Même si je me faisais à l'idée qu'il n'est plus là, je ne prendrai pas un autre partenaire.

\- Pourtant je suis là, moi.

\- Je ne compte pas faire de toi mon partenaire, répondis-je froidement.

 _Pars. Pars, laisse-moi avec Karma. Laisse-moi avec mon mari._

Il soupire puis sourit.

\- On verra.

\- Tu peux crever, lâchai-je.

\- Que veux-tu pour dîner ?

 _C'est ça, essaye de détourner la discussion._

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

\- Des pâtes ?

\- Parfait. Étouffe-toi avec, au passage.

Il se met à rire. Sauf que ça ne me fait absolument pas rire.

\- Tu as toujours le sens de l'humour !

Je pose mon regard sur la photo.

\- Oh, mais mes paroles sont sincères...

La porte s'ouvre, puis se ferme. Je prends la photo et la serre contre moi.

\- Connard.

Je crois bien m'être endormi, car quand je me réveille, il y a un plateau sur le lit, avec un mot. Je jette le mot sans prendre la peine de le lire, et pose la photo près de moi. Je mange ses pâtes en silence.

 _Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas ébouillanté avec l'eau des pâtes._

Je reprends la photo et la serre contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que son sourire me revient toujours en mémoire ?

Peut-être que je ressens enfin de vrais sentiments ? Comme si je n'avais pas été Shinigami. Mais si je ne l'avais pas été, est-ce que Karma et moi nous serions nous rencontrés quand même ?

J'entends quelqu'un toquer.

\- Que veux-tu encore ? Laisse-moi tranquille, soufflai-je.

Il me faut un instant pour comprendre que ça vient de la fenêtre. Je regarde par la fenêtre. J'écarquille les yeux et me lève pour courir vers la fenêtre.

Son sourire. Encore. Toujours. Il sourit toujours, comme l'autre enfoiré.

\- Karma... !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

\- Karma !

J'ouvre la fenêtre, et il me tombe dessus. Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre. Je couche la tête dans son cou. Ma voix tremble. Pourquoi tremble-t-elle comme ça ?

\- Je croyais que... je croyais que tu étais mort...

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu, tu peux me croire, me répond-il en me montrant son épaule, bandée.

Il me caresse la tête. Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, et l'embrasse.

 _Ses lèvres sont chaudes... Ce n'est pas un rêve, il est bel et bien en vie._

Je mets fin au baiser et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Rentrons, vite, murmurai-je.

\- Koro, je ne peux pas.

\- Hein ?

Mon coeur a raté un battement. Il reprend :

\- J'ai mis Nagisa et Gakushû dans le coup, nous sommes en train de nous organiser pour nous occuper de lui et le faire emprisonner. On est tous chez Nagisa en ce moment, et il doit sûrement savoir où s'est. Donc même si ça me démange, je ne peux pas te sauver...

Il me serre contre lui. Je m'agrippe à lui.

\- Si Gakuhô sait que je suis toujours en vie, ce sera pire. Fais comme si je n'étais jamais venu, je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul une seconde fois...

 _S'il te plaît... ne me laisse pas tout seul._

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai.

Il essuie mes yeux et les siens. On toque à la porte, c'est sûrement Gakuhô. DE toute façon, qui est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

\- Koro ?

Je tourne la tête vers la porte, mais Karma m'embrasse et part vite en me souriant. Je le regarde partir, de nouveau debout. Je laisse la fenêtre un peu ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gakuhô ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir.

Il entre, et me regarde.

\- Tu parlais à ton cadre ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Peut-être que ça te dérange ? Malgré le fait que je déteste ta présence, je n'aime pas être seul. Alors je fais comme si Karma était là.

\- Sa mort te rend un peu bizarre...

Il commence à enlever sa veste.

\- Tu serais comment si la personne que tu aimes plus que tout était morte sous tes yeux ?

Il enlève sa chemise, et après un temps, me répond :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors ne juge pas mon état. Et tu comptes faire quoi, là ?

Je déglutis. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

\- Dormir, c'est ma chambre, ici.

Il sourit, et je soupire. Je m'allonge et me colle au bord du lit.

\- En plus je dois supporter ta présence la nuit...

Il rigole et s'assoit sur le lit. Je tente d'ignorer sa présence et regarde la photo.

 _Karma... viens me sortir de là..._

Je l'entends enlever son pantalon, et s'allonger.

\- Ah, et, n'essaye pas de me tuer. Je peux appeler de l'aide.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te tuer, soufflai-je en attrapant la photo et en m'allongeant sur le sol.

Il soupire. Il ne sait faire que ça ? Soupirer et sourire ?

Je finis par m'endormir, le cadre dans les bras.

\- Karma...

Le lendemain, je paresse un peu en posant ma main sur mon ventre, discrètement. Je marmonne un peu puis me réveille.

\- Bonjour Koro, lance Gakuhô.

 _Oh c'est pas vrai... je voulais être tranquille... faut que je me le coltine dès le réveil..._

\- Bonjour, lui répondis-je en lui tournant le dos.

\- Bien dormi ?

 _Oui, le sol est super confortable !_

\- Pas vraiment.

Je m'assois et me masse la nuque.

\- Peut-être que tu dormiras dans le lit, ce soir. Un café ?

\- Si tu dors par terre, je dormirai dans le lit. Si tu comptes me faire un café chaque matin, je les prends avec un sucre et du lait.

\- Très bien, répond Gakuhô en souriant.

Il part de la chambre après avoir mis un pantalon. Enfin seul. Je soupire de soulagement et m'assois sur le lit avant de reposer la photo sur la table de chevet.

Gakuhô revient un peu plus tard avec le café. Il me le tend et je le prends. Je sirote le café.

\- Merci...

Il boit une gorgée de sa tasse. Je reste silencieux et m'agrippe le bras.

 _Je sais qu'il est en vie, alors pourquoi je suis aussi triste ? Est-ce parce qu'il m'a laissé ?_

\- Tu peux pleurer, si tu es trop triste, lâche Gakuhô, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Non, ça va te donner une excuse pour tenter de me consoler et me toucher.

 _Je refuse que tu me touches._

\- Je suis sérieux, ajoute-t-il.

\- Mais tu as toujours été sérieux dans tes actes, mon cher Gakuhô. Ton dernier acte sérieux a été de payer quelqu'un pour tuer.

\- Tu veux à manger ?

 _C'est ça, détourne la conversation._

\- Les pâtes d'hier m'ont calées, dis-je.

\- Je suis content que tu aies aimé.

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur de surveiller de l'eau chaude et des pâtes pendant dix minutes, rétorquai-je.

\- Tu es sur la défensive, dis-moi.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise des mots doux et que je t'appelle mon poussin d'amour ?

Il me regarde et explose de rire.

 _Sauf que ça ne fait pas rire. Je rirai une fois que tu seras derrière des barreaux. Et Hôjô aussi, d'ailleurs._

Il se calme, et répond :

\- Je veux bien les mots doux.

\- Tu peux crever pour que je sois affectueux avec toi.

Il sourit de nouveau.

\- Tu veux des fruits ?

\- Pourquoi je mangerais des fruits ? Demandai-je.

\- Des bananes, des fraises...

Je m'arrête. Il a touché un point sensible. Je détourne le regard, et après un silence :

\- Des fraises...

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Oui... s'il te plaît.

Ces mots m'arrachent la gorge. Je m'allonge sur le lit en regardant la photo et le vois sortir.

 _Je le haïs tout entier. Absolument tout entier. Lui. C'est ce que je haïs le plus. Je dois être poli avec cette ordure. Je dois faire comme si tu n'étais plus là. Si seulement j'avais été Bêta..._

"Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai."

\- Reviens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il me touche, et encore moins qu'il prenne possession de moi. Je préfère mourir plutôt que me laisser faire.

 ** _UN LONG CHAPITRE ENFIN ! Bon, allons chercher la suite..._**

 ** _Je vais essayer de pas attendre une semaine... Surtout que la suite est plutôt... non, pas sympa, mais... enfin bref, vous verrez !_**

 ** _On est que deux à savoir ce qu'il va se passer, et Koro je te défends de spoil Nagisa ! Sinon je mets pas le passage qu'il veut huhuhuhuhuhu *fier de son chantage*_**

 ** _#Historia_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Gakuhô finit par revenir avec une barquette de fraises et un téléphone à la main. Je le regarde et prends les fraises qu'il me tend.

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

Il sort de la pièce. Je commence à manger les fraises. Elles sont plutôt pas mal.

 _C'est bizarre, il ne reste pas... et ce qui me gène aussi, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une discussion importante. A qui est-ce qu'il téléphone ?_

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, sans son téléphone. Il sourit :

\- On va avoir de la visite.

\- Tu vas en avoir. Je reste dans la chambre, répondis-je en finissant une fraise.

\- De toute façon tu n'as le droit d'aller que dans la salle de bain.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'en informe crétin ?

\- Pour que tu te tiennes tranquille.

Je lui tourne le dos, en emportant les fraises au passage.

\- A tout à l'heure, lance-t-il.

\- Disparais, lui ordonnai-je.

J'entends qu'il ouvre la porte, puis la referme, signe qu'il est parti. Je soupire et mange ma dernière fraise.

 _Karma... viens me chercher j'en peux plus de lui... je vais lui coller deux beignes si il continue..._

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends toquer. Sa visite est déjà finie ? Je me relève, car, entre-temps, je m'étais allongé avec le cadre, et regarde la porte. Gakuhô entre avec un homme.

 _On dirait un scientifique fou. Je le verrais bien avec un œil en moins..._

\- Tu as mangé toutes tes fraises ? Me demande Gakuhô en fermant la porte.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Il s'approche de moi et me menotte les deux mains au lit. J'espère que ce type n'est pas un cameraman. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur des sites X. Le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait y avoir le camarade de classe de classe de Karma, Okajima, qui pourrait voir...

Oui, un gros pervers. Mais d'après Karma, je suis pire. Enfin bon, revenons à Gakuhô.

\- Tu vois cet homme ? C'est le docteur Kôtarô Yanagisawa.

Rien qu'à entendre son nom j'ai envie de lui crever l'œil. Je sais pas pourquoi, une envie, comme ça. Bref, j'arrête pas de m'égarer moi.

J'écarquille les yeux en me repassant la phrase. Je regarde Gakuhô avec un air froid.

 _Il n'aurait pas... ?! Reste calme. Ne montre aucune faiblesse._

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ton intérêt pour les fraises t'a trahi. Vous pouvez y aller.

 _C'est pas vrai !_

Yanamoche (parce qu'il est vraiment laid), s'approche de moi avec un sourire que je ne sens absolument pas. Il soulève mon haut. Je déglutis et commence à paniquer. Il palpe mon ventre.

 _Gakuhô je vais te tuer._

Je tente de me débattre en grognant.

\- Si tu comptes faire ce que je pense... tu peux être sûr que je me laisserais mourir.

J'arrive à repousser Yanamoche avec mon pied, qui envoie un signe de tête à Gakuhô.

\- Alors tu es enceint de ce tampon usagé.

 _Tu prends bien les surnoms de ton fils... MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE MOI !?_

Je détourne le regard vers la fenêtre.

\- Si tu me laisses le mettre au monde et l'élever...

Ma voix tremble et est cassante. Je ne veux pas lui dire.

\- Je t'obéirai...

Je déglutis et reprends de l'assurance en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Sinon je me laisse mourir et tu seras seul.

\- Je t'ai dit que je suis possessif. J'ai très envie de te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu meures avec cette chose.

\- Alors tue-moi.

Il me regarde et un silence se fait. Il finit par le briser.

\- Je vais accéder à ta requête. Mais tu m'obéis. Une seule erreur et ton enfant meurt.

Il part avec le docteur sur ses mots. Je détourne le regard vers la fenêtre en silence. Gakuhô finit par revenir avec un plateau-repas.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, mais je vais manger, répondis-je.

\- Alors tu as un jus de fruits rouges, un steak haché et du riz. Bon appétit !

\- Tu comptes me détacher ou me faire manger ? Je ne peux rien faire.

\- Oh, désolé.

Il rigole et s'approche pour me détacher. Je prends le plateau, bien conscient que ma tête est blasée. Mais je me moque de ce qu'il pense.

Le téléphone de Gakuhô sonne et il sort pour décrocher. Je soupire, pouvant manger tranquillement.

Il revient une heure plus tard.

\- Tu as tout mangé ?

\- Oui, le plateau est vide.

\- Tu n'as pas bu ton jus de fruits.

Je le prends et le bois. Il l'a fait lui même pour qu'il veuille me le faire boire ? Il prend le plateau et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

\- On s'ennuie enfermé dans ta chambre, lâchai-je.

\- Veux-tu venir avec moi dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Si tu me laisse lire dans mon coin, oui.

Il me fait signe de venir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai du travail.

Je me lève et viens vers lui.

\- Un coup tu es gentil, un coup tu es le pire des connards.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

Nous passons la porte et m'en montre une autre.

\- La bibliothèque est là-bas, je pose le plateau et j'arrive.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque en silence et j'ouvre la porte. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de livres. Je regarde les livres un par un. Certains noms me reviennent, signe que je les ai déjà lus. J'en vois plusieurs que je n'ai pas lus.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Me demande Gakuhô, revenu.

\- Il y a quelques livres que je n'ai pas lu, répondis-je.

\- Tu peux prendre ceux que tu veux.

\- D'accord...

Je prends quelques livres et m'installe dans un coin un peu éloigné de ce qui semble être son bureau. J'ignore sa présence et lis en silence.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je lis, déjà ? Pour le plaisir ? Pour reprendre mon travail plus tard ?_

 _"Pourquoi y a des photos d'Asano dans votre téléphone ?"_

 _"C'est quoi, ce message ?"_

Je souris. Depuis sept ans, il sait qui je suis.

 _"Je ferai tout pour que personne ne sache qui vous êtes vraiment."_

C'est vrai, personne n'a jamais rien su.

 _"Shinigami, le dieu de la mort... TU ES SHINIGAMI ?!"_

Je ris doucement. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et il avait peur de moi. Mais il a quand même accepté. Je continue de lire, et, sans m'en rendre compte, plusieurs heures passent. Je vais ranger les livres, les ayant terminés.

\- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose...

Je regarde une autre étagère, sans l'avoir regardé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde.

Je soupire et tourne la tête. Il me montre une boîte de pilules, un sourire de démon sur le visage.

\- Ce sont des pilules d'avortement.

Je déglutis et me tourne vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu comptes me les faire avaler de force.

\- Mais tu en as déjà avalé, mon cher Koro.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** _  
_

 _\- Ce sont des pilules d'avortement._

 _\- Si tu comptes me les faire avaler de force..._

 _\- Tu en as déjà avalé, mon cher Koro._

Je me fige à ses mots. Tout mon monde s'écroule autour de moi. Je tente de rester impassible et le regarde froidement.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appartenir si elles ont de l'effet.

Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais elles ont de l'effet. Tu es à moi et c'est tout ! Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

\- Si tu as condamné mon enfant à mourir, pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

Je sens que ma voix se brise. Petit à petit. Pas assez pour qu'il le remarque en tout cas. Il fait un pas vers moi et je reprends :

\- Tu m'avais promis que je pouvais le garder.

\- Je n'ai pas précisé combien de temps.

 _Il a osé jouer sur le temps ?! Je vais le buter. Il le faut, mais..._

Je lui porte trop de respect en tant que professeur.

\- Ma requête était de le mettre au monde et de l'élever. Pas le tuer. Tu n'as pas respecté ma requête, alors considère que je suis mort avec lui.

 _Karma... Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé que tout cela soit arrivé..._

Il tend la main vers l'étagère et prend un livre. Il me montre la couverture.

\- Tu vois ce livre ?

Je regarde le livre. Il n'y a rien de particulier. C'est juste un livre de médecine que j'ai déjà lu. Il lève rapidement le bras et m'envoie un coup sur la tête avec.

\- J'espère que tu l'as bien vu de près.

Il reste quand même plutôt calme. Je me masse la tête après m'être reçu le coup, et je le regarde froidement.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Il tend une main vers ma tête que je n'ai pas le temps de repousser. Il agrippe mes cheveux et me traîne jusqu'à la chambre, ou il me jette sans retenue.

\- Réfléchis bien à tes actes.

Il claque la porte et j'entends le verrou. Je suis enfermé.

\- Tu peux crever pour que je t'obéisse après ça, crachai-je.

 _Dans quoi pouvait être ce foutu cachet ?!_

 _"Tu n'as pas bu ton jus de fruits."_

 _Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant !_

Je cours à la salle de bain pour me faire vomir, espérant que le cachet ressorte. Je vomis de l'eau quelques fois avant d'entendre la fenêtre.

 _Karma... ?!_

Je retourne dans la chambre en vitesse et vois Gakushû, qui essaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre depuis l'extérieur. Je vais vers lui et lui ouvre. Il descend de la fenêtre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande t-il, visiblement un peu inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment, non... Ce connard m'a fait avaler des pilules pour avorter en les dissimulant dans un jus de fruit... J'espérais que me faire vomir l'en empêcherait.

Gakushû fouille dans sa poche et en sort une boîte de comprimés.

\- Comme Karma s'entend bien avec Okuda, et que j'ai surpris mon père avec sa boîte de comprimés en venant chercher un truc, elle a confectionné ces anti-avortement. Elle est forte pour avoir fait ça en quelques heures. Prends une pilule et ça fera effet.

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre après m'avoir posé la boîte dans les mains.

\- Karma, Nagisa, montez !

Je sors une pilule et la regarde.

 _Merci, Okuda. Non, merci Gakushû. Si il n'avait pas surpris son connard de père, je n'aurais jamais eu ces pilules._

J'avale ma pilule en vitesse et aide Karma et Nagisa à monter. Karma, arrivé le second, me serre contre lui. Je me cale dans ses bras et couche ma tête dans son cou.

\- Ca va aller...

\- Poussin...

\- Gakushû, franchement ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais t'as été génial sur ce coup.

Celui-ci prend une mine blazé. On dirait qu'il n'est pas content.

\- De rien, pour la quatre-centième fois.

 _Ah, là, je comprends mieux..._

\- Tout va bien, sensei, la police va arriver, me dit Nagisa, tentant de me rassurer alors que je vois bien qu'il est stressé, lui aussi.

\- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de l'enfermer ?

Gakushû sourit sadiquement et croise les bras.

\- Il va comprendre que je suis bien son fils.

\- Koro ?

Je me crispe à l'entente de la voix de Gakuhô et m'agrippe à Karma. La porte s'ouvre.

\- Tu es encore en vie, toi ?! S'écrie Gakuhô en voyant Karma.

Il tourne la tête vers Gakushû, qui ne sourit plus.

\- C'est pas de chance, mais il va rester enceint.

Je sens que Karma me resserre un peu plus.

\- La prochaine fois, demande à Hojo de mieux viser.

Je commence à trembler légèrement.

\- Poussin, emmène-moi loin de ce fou, je ne le supporte plus... Je vais finir par le tuer.

 _Je ne peux pas le tuer, même maintenant..._

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, lâche Gakuhô.

\- ça, c'est ce que tu crois, réplique Karma, comme s'il cherchait à gagner du temps.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, ou Nagisa trifouille quelque chose.

\- C'est pour notre fuite, me murmure t-il.

Je regarde Gakuhô du coin de l'oeil, qui s'avance vers Karma.

\- Cette fois, je vais te-

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que mon roux lui a envoyé un coup de poing, l'envoyant contre la porte.

\- T'as de la chance que Gakushû ait entendu que tu comptais faire avorter Koro de force. Parce que si tu l'avais vraiment fait, tu serais mort.

Je prends sa main pour l'empêcher de frapper. Il a toujours les yeux rivés sur Gakuhô.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains, Karma... Laisse-moi faire ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne le tuerai pas.

Son regard est déterminé. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

\- Ils arrivent, lâche Gakushû, parlant sûrement de la police.

\- Vous quatre... je vais vous tuer... !

Je m'approche de Gakuhô après avoir embrassé Karma sur la joue, et souris. Comme Nagisa et Takaoka. J'esquive sa tentative de me frapper au visage et frappe mes mains entre elles pour le déstabiliser avant de le frapper au ventre.

\- ça, c'est pour le coup du livre et des pilules.

 _Je vais avoir une bosse, c'est malin !_

J'entends applaudir derrière moi.

\- C'est pas le moment, vous trois ! M'exclamai-je.

J'en profite qu'il soit sonné pour l'attacher au lit. Je tourne la tête vers Karma et souris.

\- Une petite séance de torture comme tu faisais avant, ça te dit ?

\- On a combien de temps, Gakushû ?

\- 5 minutes à tout casser, répond l'intéressé.

\- Nickel.

\- Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut en cuisine.

\- Pas la peine.

Karma sort des tubes de moutarde, de wasabi, et sa petite panoplie.

\- Karma, c'est à moi ça ! S'écrie Nagisa.

Apparemment, il s'en moque.

\- Je m'occupe de prendre des photos. Tu me prêtes ton appareil, Karma ?

Il me tend son appareil en torturant Gakuhô. Je prends des photos en souriant.

\- Ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas... oh et puis zut ! Je peux lui détruire les jambes avec une masse ? Demande Gakushû.

\- Non, Gakushû, répond Nagisa.

\- Tu fais la droite, je fais la gauche, réplique Karma.

\- KARMA ! Crie Nagisa.

\- J'ai une meilleure torture, dis-je. Karma, embrasse-moi devant lui.

Oui, parce qu'il ouvre à peine les yeux. Karma m'attrape par la taille et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme ça m'avait manqué...

Je souris contre ses lèvres et réponds à son baiser en posant mes mains sur son torse. Son torse chaud, sa chaleur si rassurante. Je me sens si bien avec lui...

J'entends Gakushû prendre quelques photos, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ils sont là, dit Nagisa.

 _POLICE ! MONSIEUR GAKUHÔ ASANO SORTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR !_

Karma finit par rompre le baiser, trop court à mon goût.

\- On va devoir le lâcher et partir.

J'embrasse sa joue et lui demande si on le détache.

\- Oui ! Répond Nagisa en me tendant un baudrier.

 _Ah, une tyrolienne. C'est original._

Gakushû va détacher son père tandis que j'enfile mon baudrier. Nagisa descend le premier.

\- Tu sors, ordonne Gakushû à son père.

Celui-ci ne répond rien. Karma se place derrière moi, m'invitant à descendre à mon tour. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Gakuhô avant de suivre Nagisa. Et je vois rapidement Gakuhô qui se jette sur Karma, le visage rempli de haine.

 ** _De un : oui, oui, poussin. Si ça vous plaît pas tant pis, je me suis attaché à ce surnom, j'ai pas eu la force de le changer -~-_**

 ** _De deux : j'aime vous laisser dans ce suspens._**

 ** _De trois : ... le prochain chapitre sera en PDV Karma ! (c'est quand même sympa le PDV Koro :)_**

 ** _Bon, le chapitre sortira le plus vite possible. Nagisa, la technique yoyo prédit quoi pour la suite ?_**

 ** _#Historia_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Au moment où Koro descend, Gakuhô se jette sur moi. Gakushû arrête sa main.

\- Pars. Et vite.

\- Gakushû, descends et occupe toi d'eux.

Il me regarde, lâche son père et descend en vitesse.

\- Suivez-nous !

J'entends la voix de Koro qui m'appelle. Mais je garde les yeux sur Gakuhô. Une erreur où j'y passe vraiment, cette fois.

\- Sale gamin ! Crie Gakuhô en me fonçant dessus.

Je me prend un coup de poing que je lui renvoie, puis un coup de pied.

\- Karma, descends vite ou je remonte !

J'ignore la voix de mon mari et attrape Gakuhô par le col. Je casse la porte avec mon pied et vois les policiers. Je leur envoie mon ancien proviseur.

\- Tenez, c'est cadeau.

\- Attrapez le roux ! Lance l'un d'eux.

Je pars en arrière, et saute directement par la fenêtre. J'atterris en roulant sur le sol, ressentant une légère douleur au dos. Koro me tend sa main, que j'attrape. Nous courons vers la voiture que nous avions prévue de prendre, et que Kayano conduit.

Nagisa et Gakushû déjà installés, Koro vient se mettre sur mes genoux. Kayano démarre aussitôt la voiture. Je souris et déclare :

\- Les gars, je déclare notre victoire officielle contre le père de la citrouille !

\- J'en ai marre de ce surnom.

\- C'est un renard, lâche Nagisa. En tout cas, je suis soulagé que vous n'ayez rien... à part quelques bleus pour Karma.

\- Bonsoir sensei ! Lance Kayano, sans quitter la route des yeux. Félicitations pour Karma et vous, d'ailleurs !

Koro s'adosse contre moi. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher... Merci Kaede...

\- C'est normal. Je n'allais pas te laisser.

\- Bon, je vous dépose chez Nagisa ? Demande Kayano.

\- Heum...

\- Ouais, répond Gakushû.

\- Ma maison n'est pas un QG de rassemblement !

\- Maintenant si, répliquai-je.

\- Nous pouvons aller chez nous, ce sera plus grand et il est tard... vous devez tous être fatigués.

Sur ces mots, mon mari caresse mon bras doucement. Je penche la tête vers lui :

\- C'est surtout toi qui est le plus fatigué, non ?

\- Je ne peux pas recevoir des gens, dit Nagisa, voulant changer de sujet.

\- On va pas se réunir dans la chambre, Nagisa, lâche Gakushû.

Kaede freine d'un coup. Je me vautre avec Gakushû, tandis que Nagisa et Koro se tiennent.

\- Vous insinuez quoi, là ?!

 _Elle est toujours pas au courant ?! Non... elle court encore après Nagisa ?! J'vais le raconter à Rio, tiens..._

\- Je suppose qu'ils insinuent qu'on allait se retrouver en bonne et due forme, répond Koro.

Kayano redémarre. Je remarque que Nagisa a l'air très mal à l'aise.

\- Rah... ça fait mal... gémit Gakushû.

\- Tu l'as dit... ajoutai-je. Rien de cassé mon chéri ?

Il se réinstalle contre moi.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Il tend le bras vers la joue de Gakushû, qu'il tire.

\- J'avais raison ?

\- Mouais, on va dire ça.

Je fais signe à Nagisa d'approcher, et lui chuchote :

\- Elle est toujours sur toi ?

Il hoche la tête et soupire. Koro, qui a l'air d'avoir entendu, pose un baiser dans mon cou et dit :

\- J'insiste pour que vous veniez chez nous. Je voudrais vous remercier.

\- Bon, allons chez le sensei, soupire Nagisa en esquissant un sourire discret.

\- D'accord ! Répond Kayano.

Je souris et chuchote assez bas aux deux amoureux :

\- Si vous voulez, on vous prête une chambre, mais il ne faudra pas trop la salir.

Je vois Koro sourire. Je caresse sa joue tendrement et ferme les yeux en le serrant contre moi. Je finis même par m'endormir.

\- J'ai peur que mon père arrive à sortir de prison grâce à ses relations. Normalement, il ne devrait pas, mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, souffla Nagisa à Gakushû, en lui attrapant la main discrètement.

Karma dormait, mais Koro, lui, écoutait à moitié. Il dormait mais écoutait aussi. Une qualité de dieu de la mort qu'il avait gardée.

 _"Ne t'en fais pas, je prends une pause dans mon travail."_

Koro souria en repensant à ce souvenir. Oui, le dieu de la mort prendrait une petite pause d'environ neuf mois, voire même plus. Une de ses mains tenait celle de son mari, et l'autre glissa sur son ventre.

Quelle frayeur, avec les pilules ! Il avait vraiment cru que c'en était terminé, de leur futur enfant.

\- N'empêche qu'il vont bien ensemble, chuchota Kaede en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Ouais, ils sont mignons, renchérit Gakushû.

Il aurait bien voulu ajouter : _"Mais tu es le plus mignon"_ , mais Kayano semblait encore avoir un faible pour son bleuté. Il fallait mieux que Nagisa le lui avoue, elle le prendrait certainement bien.

\- Gakushû, si Karma entend ça, il va te frapper.

Koro soupira et frotta sa joue contre le cou de son amant en marmonnant son nom. Il était désormais plus endormi que réveillé.

\- Mais nan, répondit Gakushû en prenant une photo, et en l'envoyant directement à Nakamura, avec qui il avait gardé contact. Je comprends quand même pourquoi mon père a craqué, il est quand même beau votre sensei.

\- N'empêche qu'il est à Karma maintenant. Et que toi tu es à moi, rétorqua Nagisa en tirant la langue.

Deuxième coup de frein de la part de Kayano. Gakushû et Karma se vautrent de nouveau, tandis que Nagisa rattrape Koro, qui a sursauté.

\- KAYANO ARRÊTE DE FREINER ! Cria Karma.

\- Kaede, aurais-tu des difficultés à conduire ? Je peux prendre ta place si tu veux, lâcha Koro en se massant la nuque.

Celle-ci se retourna vers le petit groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Nagisa ?!

\- Bon, je ne vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps, je sors avec Gakushû.

\- Il est vrai que Kaede était amoureuse de Nagisa, plus jeune.

Elle rougit, et Karma rebondit sur les paroles de Koro :

\- On dirait qu'elle l'est toujours.

Gakushû attrape Nagisa et l'enlace.

\- T'as pas été assez rapide. Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne le lâche plus.

Le bleuté rougit, gêné, tandis que Kaede recommence à rouler.

\- Vous savez comment rendre l'ambiance gênante, les garçons, dit Koro en embrassant le cou de Karma.

\- Je revendique juste ce qui est à moi, rétorqua Gakushû.

\- Nagisa crie beaucoup au lit, ou il est aussi discret qu'en classe.

Sur ces mots, Nagisa redoubla de gêne, et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Il crie pas mal, et il sait que j'aime ça, répondit Gakushû.

\- Ah, toi aussi ?

Koro rougit légèrement en comprenant les paroles de Karma et lui pince le bras en rigolant.

\- Tu n'en manques pas une, toi.

Gakushû se met à rire. Karma resserre sa prise autour de la taille de son amant et déclare :

\- Je raconte juste comment tu es. Je me demande qui crie le plus entre vous deux.

\- Ah, ça ? Soit on le fait en même temps dans la même pièce, soit on enregistre.

\- Aucun des deux ! Tenta Nagisa, sachant déjà que Gakushû et Karma étaient fixés.

Mais bon, au fond, cette idée la tentait un peu.

\- C'est moi ou vous proposez un plan à quatre... Bien que l'idée ne me dérange pas. Le souci est que je ne prête pas Karma.

\- Et moi je ne laisse pas Nagisa.

Koro et Gakushû se regardèrent, puis sourièrent. Chacun le sien, quoi. Pour les quatre, tout allait. Le seul truc qui n'aillait pas, c'était Kayano qui était aussi rouge que la tignasse de Karma.

 ** _Ouuuuf, première partie terminée ! Oui pasque j'ai prévu d'autres trucs..._**

 ** _On aura un petit bonus demandé par Nagisa, et un deuxième sur le PDV Karma !_**

 ** _Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre-temps, puis comme ça je meuble._**

 ** _Y aura EVIDEMMENT un tome 2, et p't'être même un tome 3, vu la tournure du RP qui a mené à cette fic. (Oui, tu l'as eu ton Koroma, Koro... depuis le temps que tu me le demandais x) )_**

 _ **Je sais que ce couple est COMPLÈTEMENT improbable, mais bon, il est possible quand même... La preuve ! Bon, je vais arrêter de parler, j'ai des screens à faire moi ! ^^**_

 ** _#Historia_**


	9. Bonus 1

**Without you Bonus 1**

\- Cela ne va pas être assez.

J'ai senti la lame glisser, sur mon épaule. Et pendant un instant, je suis resté en veille, pendant que Koro hurlait mon nom. Que devais-je faire ? Me relever et combattre, alors que j'avais lamentablement échoué ?

Si Gakuhô apprenait que Koro était enceint, que lui ferait-il ? Le ferait-il avorter pour le faire sien dès ses prochaines chaleurs ? Son visage hurlant et pleurant de désespoir me vint à l'esprit tandis que j'heurtai le sol.

De toute évidence, je ne pouvais rien faire seul. Qui appeler ? La classe ? Nagisa et Gakushû ? Karasuma ?

Qui mettre en danger parmi eux ? Qui pour m'aider dans mes propres intérêts ?

Je décide de ne pas bouger, voyant une flaque de sang autour de moi et Koro tiré, sans émotions, exactement lorsque qu'il est arrivé, il y a sept ans. Il arborait un sourire narquois, celui qui lui servait pour abattre ses cibles.

Alors je lui ai souri. Quand la lame a coupé ma peau, je lui ai souri.

"Tout ira bien. J'arrive."

Les trois doivent me croire mort, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...

J'entends une voiture qui démarre et pars. Je me relève, et, posant ma main sur mon épaule, je ressens un grand vide au fond de moi. Ma vue se brouille, je porte ma main à mon oeil.

Des larmes. Je pleure.

Ma mâchoire tremble, puis c'est tout mon corps qui a froid. Et je me mets à pleurer, en silence. Je finis par me lever, et sors. Je me mets à courir, sans me soigner, encore plein de sang. J'ai couru environ 10 minutes sans arrêt quand j'arrive chez Nagisa. Je frappe à grands coups, et une voix râle derrière :

\- ça va, ça va ! On arrive !

La porte s'ouvre.

\- Que- Nagisa !

Je regarde mon épaule, qui s'est remise à saigner.

\- Mais t'as tenté le BDSM au niveau max ou quoi ?!

\- Gakushû...

Ma mâchoire tremble de nouveau, et je vois Nagisa, qui prend un air terrifié et part ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander où, car je perds connaissance juste après.

\- Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

\- J'en sais rien... au moins, il est soigné...

\- Le sensei ne répond toujours pas, ça m'inquiète...

\- Il va nous expliquer.

\- Mais boucle-la, Gakushû...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et vois Nagisa au dessus de ma tête.

\- Karma ! Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur !

Je tente de m'assoir, mais mon ami m'en empêche.

\- Reste allongé, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang... une chance que Gakushû ait été là !

\- Il m'a soigné... ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, assis, les bras croisés.

\- Faut bien que mon savoir serve. Et encore, ce ne sont que les bases d'une transfusion sanguine.

Je lui souris, et la raison de ma venue me revient à l'esprit. Je me relève d'un coup.

\- Karma !

\- Ouhh... ma tête, ça tourne...

\- Reste ici, rien ne presse, lâche Gakushu.

\- Si, ça presse !

Je tente de sortir de mon lit, mais la citrouille me frappe.

\- J'AI DIT TU RESTES ALLONGE ! CA FAIT DEUX HEURES QUE NAGISA SE FAIT DU SOUCI ALORS TU BOUGES PAS D'UN POIL, TU M'AS COMPRIS ?!

Je me tais, pendant qu'il reprend son souffle. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent enfin :

\- Je peux pas laisser Koro... je peux pas...

\- Hein ?!

Rapidement, je leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé, omettant notre idée de gaspiller du saké. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître mes fantasmes.

\- Donc si je résume, mon connard de père a kidnappé Koro et il croit que tu es mort ?

\- En résumé, oui...

Je me lève du lit.

\- Donnez-moi des vêtements, j'y vais.

\- Tu restes ici, j'ai dit.

\- Gakushû, je crois que t'as pas saisi. Mon mari s'est fait emmener par un cinglé ! Il a carrément engagé un mercenaire contre moi !

\- Tel qu'on te connaît, tu vas foncer tête baissée. Donc on va faire un plan.

\- Je suis un adulte ! Je ferai attention !

\- Comme quand tu as révisé tes examens et que tu es arrivé 13e ?

Touché coulé, ça fait mal.

\- De toute façon, t'es pas mon père et je suis majeur. Si tu me gardes, je t'assome.

\- Tu restes.

\- CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX !

Nous nous tournons vers Nagisa, resté en retrait jusque là.

\- Moi aussi je veux sauver le sensei, mais si on fonce tête baissée, on pourrait vraiment se faire tuer ! Alors on va bosser et mettre le plan à exécution le plus vite possible ! D'accord ?

Et il achève avec un sourire angélique. Je me tourne vers Gakushû.

\- Aucune protestation.

\- Idem, assure-t-il.

Et l'instant d'après, Nagisa sourit diaboliquement. Il est quand même rusé.

Il est 20 heures. Nagisa prépare à manger, Gakushû revoit le plan dans la cuisine. Alors je décide de m'enfuir. Je dois le retrouver. Juste le voir, et c'est tout.

Je me dirige vers la porte et appuie sur la poignée doucement...

\- Hum hum !

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Nagisa, les mains sur la taille.

\- Où tu vas ?

Pire qu'un gosse et son père. Je me relève.

\- Prendre l'air.

\- Karma...

\- Nagisa, j'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant. C'est mon âme-soeur, tu le sais. J'ai besoin de le voir, juste l'apercevoir, être sûr qu'il va bien.

Il soupire et me sourit.

\- Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te retenir. Je vais m'occuper de distraire Gakushû.

\- Alors déshabille-toi, le reste suivra.

Nous rigolons un peu, et je sors. Je me mets à courir, vers l'adresse dont nous avons parlé plus tôt.

\- Voici où se trouve la maison de mon père. Elle est à trente minutes d'ici. Pas trop loin en voiture, donc, mais il nous faudra un véhicule pour être sûrs de ne pas être rattrapés.

J'arrive enfin devant. Il n'y a qu'une pièce en hauteur allumée.

\- La seule chambre inaccessible ou Koro pourrait être, c'est celle du 4e étage. Mais il y a un arbre tout près, donc je pense que pour réussir à accéder à la fenêtre, vous gèrerez, avec ce que vous avez appris en 3e.

Je grimpe à l'arbre, et le vois, de loin. Mon coeur s'emballe. Il est là, il va bien... Il tient un cadre contre lui. Une photo de moi ?

Il a l'air si triste... Même si j'ai promis à Nagisa de juste l'observer, je décide d'aller à sa rencontre. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis en vie. Qu'il continue de lutter, qu'il n'abandonne pas.

J'arrive à m'accrocher à la fenêtre et toque doucement. Quelle tête va-t-il faire ?

Il semble parler à la porte. Il croit peut-être que c'est Gakuhô ? Je toque une nouvelle fois, et il tourne la tête vers moi. Je lui souris. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il descend en vitesse du lit pour me rejoindre. Il ouvre la fenêtre rapidement.

\- Karma... !

Je lui tombe dessus, n'arrivant plus à rester en équilibre. Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre. Il va bien... il n'a pas l'air de s'être fait battre, ni violé, ni rien...

\- Je croyais que... je croyais que tu étais mort... murmure-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu, tu peux me croire, répondis-je en montrant mon épaule, bandée.

Je lui caresse la tête, tentant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il me regarde, les larmes aux yeux, et m'embrasse. Il met fin au baiser et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Rentrons, vite, murmura-t-il.

\- Koro, je ne peux pas.

\- Hein ?

Je vois sa mâchoire trembler. Ne craque pas. Ne craque pas...

\- J'ai mis Nagisa et Gakushû dans le coup, nous sommes en train de nous organiser pour nous occuper de lui et le faire emprisonner. On est tous chez Nagisa en ce moment, et il doit sûrement savoir où s'est. Donc même si ça me démange, je ne peux pas te sauver...

Pardon d'être si impuissant. Pardon de te laisser avec ce taré.

Nous nous agrippons l'un à l'autre, et restons ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je brise le silence.

\- Si Gakuhô sait que je suis toujours en vie, ce sera pire. Fais comme si je n'étais jamais venu, je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul une seconde fois...

Je vais craquer. Une fois la fenêtre passée, je vais craquer.

\- Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas.

J'essuie ses yeux et les miens et me relève. J'entends des coups à la porte, puis une voix.

\- Koro ?

Gakuhô. Signe qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte. Je monte sur la fenêtre, sous le regard de Koro. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et pars rapidement. Une fois à terre, je marche normalement pendant quelques mètres... puis me mets à pleurer misérablement mon impuissance, en silence.

Quand j'arrive chez Nagisa et Gakushû, un grand cri de plaisir déchire l'air. Si je n'étais pas dans cette situation, j'aurais sûrement foncé les observer. Mais le souci est que mon âme-soeur, mon mari, mon amant, n'importe quel nom que je puisse lui donner, est enfermé avec un taré, et je ne peux même pas le sauver.

\- Aaah Gakushû !

Gakushû resserre sa prise avec ses bras, et moi avec mes jambes. Il est sur les genoux, sur le lit, et me porte, me serrant contre lui. Je gémis une nouvelle fois et m'accroche à lui, en haletant. Il murmure dans le creux de mon oreille :

\- Nagisa...

\- Gakushû... gémis-je d'une douce voix.

Il reprend une cadence accélérée, me faisant gémir de nouveau.

\- Gakushû... tu...

\- Hm ?

Il continue de me porter des coups, mais m'écoute. C'est ça qui est bien, il peut m'écouter et me faire crier en même temps, le rusé. Mais bon, tout le monde sait que c'est rusé, les renards.

\- Tu... tu crois que le sensei et Karma le feraient aussi avec nous dans une situaaah-tion normale ?

\- Tu poses de drôles de questions, répond mon amant en souriant. Mais je me demandais aussi lequel de toi et Koro criait le plus.

\- Sûrement le sensei, vu comme Karma a l'air doué... aah !

Je me cambre, sentant qu'il m'a porté un grand coup. Je plante mes ongles dans sa peau, dans son dos, et m'accroche à lui comme je peux.

\- Après... de mon point de vue... hm... tu es très doué aussi... dis-je entre plusieurs gémissements.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mon renard.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et embrasse son nez doucement. Il me fait basculer sur le lit, en embrassant mes lèvres tendrement.

\- Tu viens de gagner un second tour.

\- Oh ouiiii~

Et ainsi, nous avons fait l'amour pendant deux bonnes heures, avant que Karma vienne nous voir pour nous dire qu'il avait faim.

Cette nuit, Karma n'aura fait que pleurer, Nagisa me l'a assuré. Est-ce que, moi aussi, je pleurerais dans cette situation ? Si Nagisa se faisait enlever... Moui, je pense bien que je réagirais pareil.

Alors que je prépare le déjeuner, je remarque qu'il me manque des assiettes.

J'ai dû les oublier chez mon père...

Je tilte. J'ai l'excuse. Je peux y aller pour essayer de trouver Koro et tenter de l'aider.

Je sers le déjeuner pour les deux endormis et leur laisse un mot avant de partir. Le trajet étant rapide en voiture, j'arrive rapidement. Je sors de mon véhicule et vois que la chambre de mon père, au 4e étage, a les rideaux fermés. J'avais vu juste.

\- Oui, c'est cela, pour vérifier un avortement, docteur Yanagisawa.

Je me fige, reconnaissant la voix de mon père. Je tends l'oreille et me cache, sachant que je serais quand même découvert par la présence de ma voiture, ma Ferrari orange. Le petit plus d'être un prodige, c'est qu'on se fait assez d'argent.

\- Je pense qu'il est enceint. Vous pensez pouvoir l'examiner ? ... Parfait. Des pilules, au cas où ? Bien sûr, la meilleure marque, la plus efficace. A tout à l'heure.

Il compte faire avorter Koro... ?! Si Karma apprend ça, il s'en remettra jamais. Je serre les dents, ravalant ma fierté, et remonte en voiture, tout en composant un numéro. La voiture démarre, l'appel décroche.

\- Asano ?

\- Okuda, j'ai besoin de ton aide, à toi et Takebayashi. Vous travaillez toujours au laboratoire du docteur Yanagisawa ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Nickel. Je t'explique tout quand j'arrive.

Je raccroche et fonce. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Une fois devant le laboratoire, je me gare grossièrement et entre en courant. Okuda est là, elle m'attendait.

\- Asano, que se passe-t-il ?

La porte derrière elle s'ouvre, c'est son camarade Takebayashi. Il remonte ses lunettes.

\- Le docteur Yanagisawa vient de partir pour une consultation à domicile.

\- ET MERDE ! Criai-je en frappant dans le mur.

\- Asano ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

\- Mon père veut faire avorter Koro, votre prof !

\- Avorter ?! Mais... bégaye Okuda, ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est un Oméga, son Alpha étant Karma. Il croit l'avoir tué et veut faire avorter Koro !

\- Est-ce que Karma va bien ?

\- Si il perd Koro, on le perdra aussi.

\- Hm... ça ne m'étonne pas que ces deux-là soient toujours ensemble... je sais avec quelles pilules il est parti, on va te faire un remède, déclare Takebayashi. Ces pilules mettent environ une journée à agir, mais elles agissent.

\- C'est vrai ? Soufflai-je.

\- Kôtarô...

\- Viens, Manami, nous avons du pain sur la planche et une vie à sauver.

Une vie... il parle de Karma ou de l'enfant que Koro porte ?

Je m'assois, épuisé. Mon téléphone se met à sonner quelques dizaines de minutes après, je décroche.

\- Gakushû, c'est quoi, ce mot ?!

\- "Je vais chez moi, j'ai oublié des assiettes." Un mot simple et concis.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Manami vient de m'appeler !

\- Ah...

\- Tu fonces, et tu te permets de faire la morale à Karma ?! Explique-moi !

\- Mon père veut faire avorter l'homme qu'il aime, ça ne te suffit pas ?! Si c'était toi à sa place, j'aurais réagi exactement pareil ! Imagine Karma s'il perd son enfant !

Il y a un silence. J'ai crié trop fort. J'entends Nagisa sangloter.

\- Gakushû... pardon...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé... je suis désolé mon chaton, je n'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus, et j'aurais dû t'en parler...

\- Non, c'est bon, tu voulais juste aider Karma. Tu as bien changé, depuis sept ans...

\- Changé ?

\- Le Gakushû de la 3A aurait laissé Karma se débrouiller seul. C'est bien la preuve que tu as de la compassion, comme le sensei ! Vous deux, vous évoluez et comprennez les autres, en ravalant votre fierté et ce que vous étiez.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me tais. Puis j'inspire, et lui dis :

\- C'est grâce à vous deux. S'il a changé, c'est grâce à Karma. Et si je suis ainsi, c'est grâce à toi, mon chaton.

\- Bon, je te laisse, mon renard, Karma se réveille. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Nagisa.

Nous raccrochons. Et je remarque que j'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis, fatigué, je m'endors contre le fauteuil où je suis assis, rêvant de Nagisa, et de ce que pourrait être notre futur.

\- Asano ? Réveille-toi...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et vois Okuda, qui me sourit.

\- Nous avons terminé, avec Kôtarô.

\- Manami en a même fait des billes, ajoute Takebayashi en me tendant une tasse de café.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Okuda se met à rougir et bégayer, tandis que le binoclard sourit et attrape la brune par la taille.

\- Hm... ça se pourrait.

Okuda ne sait pas quoi répondre, complètement chamboulée. La pauvre. Je souris et bois mon café d'une traite, avant de prendre le médicament que me tend Takebayashi.

\- Tiens. Et passe le bonjour à Nagisa et aux autres.

\- Vous savez que je suis avec Nagisa ?!

\- On l'a su dès le début qu'il y avait quelque chose, dit Okuda en souriant, un peu moins gênée.

\- Eh bien c'est noté ! J'y vais ! Merci et beaucoup de bonheur pour vous deux !

Et Okuda se remet à rougir sous les rires de son amoureux. Une fois sorti, je remarque qu'il fait presque nuit, environ dix-huit heures. Trop occupé à observer le ciel, je heurte quelqu'un.

\- Ah, excusez-moi, je...

\- Poussez-vous, j'ai du travail !

Il continue son chemin. Quelque chose me dit que c'est lui, Yanagisawa. Ce qui signifie que j'ai intérêt à me bouger. Je remonte en voiture et fonce chez moi, ou Nagisa m'attend, avec Karma.

\- C'est quoi, ces pilules ?

\- L'unique solution pour sauver ton enfant.

\- Gakushû, tu... merci... tu as assuré.

\- K-Karma, tu remercies quelqu'un ?!

Il rougit et détourne le regard. Sous un certain point de vue, il est mignon... mais pas autant que Nagisa ! Et je resterai sur ma décision.

\- On se bouge. Si Koro a pris ces pilules il y a quelques heures, on peut encore sauver et l'enfant et Koro.

\- Mon matériel est prêt, Gakushû, annonce Nagisa. Et Kayano arrive avec la voiture.

\- Alors on y va.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de la police, sans les appeler. Si je les appelle maintenant, on ne pourra pas fuir, et, pour le comble du malheur de Karma, ils pourraient découvrir la véritable identité de son mari. Et je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas.

Kayano est enfin là, enfin, Akari. La brune, encore avec un costume de film, nous invite à monter.

\- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à rendre le staff ivre, pendant la fête. Ils devraient rester dans cet état quelques heures.

\- Kayano, je te remercierai jamais assez, lâche Karma.

Je vois bien qu'il est impatient. Mais je le suis aussi, et j'ai bien envie de coller un pain à mon père, histoire qu'il comprenne bien que sa présence me dérange.

\- Gakushû...

Nagisa pose sa main sur la mienne, me calmant aussi.

\- Tout va bien, reste calme, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Si il n'y avait pas eu Kayano, j'aurais violé Nagisa. Dans l'instant. Justement, elle se gare, et j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler. Je préviens rapidement la police et nous grimpons tous les trois à l'arbre. J'arrive le premier à la fenêtre et toque. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que Koro arrive, pensant sûrement que c'est Karma, et le plan commence enfin, dès que Koro prend une pilule, et que Nagisa et Karma nous rejoignent.

 ** _3122 MOTS OMG LE PLUS LONG CHAPITRE QUE J'AIE ECRIT DE MA VIE XD_**

 ** _Oui, je sais, ça aurait dû être exclusivement en PDV Karma, mais bon, j'ai changé d'avis, et pis Gakushû est bien aussi :3_**

 ** _Bref, pour rassurer mes deux grands fans (de GakuNagi et Koroma qui se reconnaîtront), le plan à quatre va sortir, vous en faites pas ! Faut juste que je trouve comment l'organiser..._**

 ** _#Historia_**


End file.
